Never Let Go
by The Dark Lynx
Summary: A one-shot Co-Written with Kblade,About Simba and Nala, after Can you feel the love tonight.


Hey guys, Merry Christmas! Here's a little one-shot, Co-written with Kblade. We hope you like it, and remember to review!

* * *

><p>Never Let Go<p>

"I missed you so much, I'm so glad we found each other!" Simba exclaimed as he pranced around his best friend.  
>"I had to go. your uncle is just... Crazy.."<br>"He didn't hurt you did he?"  
>"Mmmmm no. Well maybe a little..." Nala looked down, trying to avoid Simba's questioning look.<br>"Nala what happened? What did he do? I swear i will tear his throat out!"  
>"Calm down Simba... Nothing that bad..." She said in a quiet voice, still looking at the ground.<br>"Sorry... I umm... I just want you safe Nal..." He said, trying his best to calm down, for her sake.  
>"Alright but slow down there tiger... No need for violence... Not yet at least."<br>"Nal regardless of what happened, I will never let scar hurt you. Not while I'm alive."  
>"That's sweet... But it's not like he hasn't hurt me already."<br>"What did he do Nala? please tell me." Simba asked with a worried voice.  
>"Just some scratches and cuts. stuff like that..." Nala said quietly, Shifting her weight between her front paws.<br>"What! Why?"  
>"I don't know... Like I said, he's crazy," She said, as she turned away from her long lost friend.<br>"Nala I'm so sorry. I never meant for any of this to happen. I never meant to...Kill my father..."  
>"You didn't do it."<br>"I'm the reason he's dead Nala," Simba said, his eyes glossing over with tears.  
>"Uhhh no your not... You just wait till we go back to pride rock. If you go." Nala Countered glancing back at him.<br>"Nala... I cant go back. Everyone hates me. They know I killed him and ran away."  
>"Okay look, You didn't kill him. No one hates you they miss you! You have to come back," She said forcefully.<p>

"Why should I? You guys don't need me... You never did."  
>"Are you kidding me? Did you not hear what I just said? He abuses us! He is starving us all.. If you don't go back, then I am going without you." At these words Nala started walking away.<br>"Nala please just stay here with me. At least for a little while. I need to think."  
>"I don't know..."<br>"Just one night Nala, please. I need time to decide," Simba said, running up to her.

"I am leaving in the morning. Even if your not going with me."

He let out a defeated sigh as he muttered, "...Okay..."

After walking for a few minutes through the jungle, Simba and Nala sat down, facing each other in a grassy clearing, with a small creek gurgling and sloshing nearby.  
>"I've missed you so much Nala."<br>"I've missed you too..."

They made Eye-contact for a few seconds before Simba started, "Nala I..." He paused with uncertainty, then got up and started walking away, with his eyes stuck on the ground.  
>"Where are you going?" Nala Questioned incredulously, as she jumped up and blocked his path.<br>"I uh... I just need some time to think."  
>"About?"<br>"Well... I need to figure out whats right."  
>"How long is that going to take? I mean you only have till morning then I'm leaving... And if you don't think I will do it then just try me," Nala stated with force.<br>Simba looked up at her with tears in his eyes, "Nala... I can't lose you again."  
>"Then come back with me..."<br>He sighed. "... Ill go anywhere as long as I can be with you..."  
>"So you are coming back?"<br>"...Yes... On one condition"  
>"And what would that be?"<br>"Stay here tonight with me, and we will leave in the morning. "  
>"Okay. I was planning on it anyway," Nala said with a small grin.<br>They laid down, with the green grass, tickling their backs as they smiled up at the heavens.  
>"Wow. The stars are beautiful tonight." Nala said, studying the sky.<br>Simba put on a toothy grin as he innocently said, "I see them when i look at you."  
>Nala smiled, as she felt the butterflies migrating from her stomach to her throat, but didn't waver her upwards stare.<br>"So what do you see when you look at the stars Nal?" Simba questioned  
>"I see stars," She replied sarcastically, her smile turning into a full on grin.<p>

Simba didn't notice the sarcasm in her voice as he tried again, "No i mean..." He made eye-contact with her once again, and found his tongue momentarily tied up in a knot.  
>"I have an idea... If you were the stars, what would you see when you looked down at us laying here?" He said as he flashed her his signature grin.<br>"Well I would see someone that I admire... What do you see?"  
>"I see something that I never want to end," Simba stated simply as he rolled onto his side to face Nala.<br>"You mean the night?" She asked puzzled  
>He flashed her a small smile as he took her paw in his.<br>Nala returned the smile as they got lost in each others eyes. After a few minutes of dazed silence, Simba Decided to voice the three words that had been sitting on the tip of his tongue ever since they were cubs.  
>"Nala... I love you."<br>She stared at him in complete shock, not believing her ears.  
>"Oh.." Simba looked away in embarrassment, trying to hide the tears forming in his eyes.<br>"Hey? Guess what?" Nala said, regaining her speech.  
>"What?" He asked her clearly uninterested, still averting his gaze from her's as he wiped a tear from his cheek.<br>"I love you too."  
>Simba whipped his head back around in surprise, as he stammered, "W-what?"<br>Nala gently Nuzzled his shoulder as she whispered to him, "Of course I love you Simba"

They looked at each other for a long time, getting lost in each others souls.  
>Simba wrapped his paws around her, and held her tight, as he whispered back, in her ear, "I'll never let go."<p>

* * *

><p>How was it? Tell us with a review. Merry Christmas and a happy new year! Love you all!<p> 


End file.
